Dark Release (Zf6hellion)
The is a kekkei genkai with very little known about its origins. It has only two known users in Kaasage and Kenshi Tachinai. During the Second Shinobi World War it garnered the nickname for the perceived invincibility it brought its two known users. The Dark Release makes its presence apparent by a mark found on the user's hand. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. It is unknown what natures are used to create the Dark Release though some believe that it involves the Yin and Yang natures. Abilities The abilities of the Dark Release mostly coincide with the two diamond marks on the user's palm. The upper diamond is capable of absorbing chakra from all of the five basic natures, as well as Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang. The Dark Release accomplished this by absorbing both the Spiritual and Physical energy used to form techniques, making its primary usage defensive. However in an offensive capacity the marking could be used to absorb the same energies from an opponent's body directly allowing the user to kill the target by absorbing every last drop of chakra. The absorbed techniques would also allow the user to detect the chakra element of their opponents and fully manipulate that in order to recreate techniques that had been absorbed, essentially allowing them to use all of the basic elemental natures. However if a technique was too complex for the user to recreate it would self destruct causing immense damage and possibly killing the user outright. The second main ability of the Dark Release revolved around its second marking which allowed the user to expel absorbed chakra as light blue flames, condensed beams of raw chakra, or inky black liquids, among other things. Receiving the Dark Release While it currently remains unknown how the Dark Release comes to manifest in someone, it is believed to be connected to tragic events in a similar manner to how a major emotionally traumatic event can awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. The closest credence to this claim is when Shukaku went on a rampage through Sunagakure, killing Kaasage and Kenshi's parents as their Dark Release markings appeared not long after that event. Goryō Main article: Goryō is the ultimate expression of the Dark Release. Appearing as a dark mass of purple and black that takes on a humanoid shape with two glowing yellow eyes, the Goryō stems from the back of the user and stands a few heads taller than them. Despite its rather formless appearance, the Goryō is a very powerful entity that grants its user access to several powerful techniques. Included is the ability to summon catastrophic attacks from a powerful typhoon to a rampaging earthquake. The Goryō could launch large bolts of dark-natured chakra from its mouth in either a singular blast or as a volley of smaller blasts. It was known to wield three weapons as summoned by the user, these included the , , and, all of which provided the Goryō with different abilities and available applications. However the Goryō could only remain active as long as two minutes because of its high chakra absorption rate. While it appeared to be self sufficient, every attack made by the Goryō drains chakra and as it depletes any chakra absorbed by the Dark Release in order to form itself, all of its attacks instead deplete the user's normal chakra reserves. Trivia *The kanji used for does not directly mean "darkness". It is more related to "gloomy; ghostly; night; underworld". Category:Kekkei Genkai